


Things Left Unsaid

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: "Jareth became a bitter shell of his former self. He drank and he plundered, all to forget about the pain one little girl had caused him. Lost in his own pride and misery, it looked as though the former king was gone forever."What happens when Jareth has a little too much to drink one night?





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> This is my first fic, I hope it's not too terrible. Intended to be a decent sized fic if I can manage. 
> 
>  For Creepykeyla's ["A Little Too Much Fun"](/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=13)  challenge.  
> 
> ** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **

  
Author's notes: A miserable Jareth, consumed by his thoughts, overindulges on wine.  


* * *

The night was cold and the wind that beat relentlessly against the castle seemed to drown out all other sound in the Underground. The sky was cloudy, forcing the moon into hiding. It was incredibly dark outside, as if all the light had vanished and there was no hope of its return. However, the lack of light was not what kept the inhabitants of the city locked inside their homes. 

 

It had been a miserable, gloomy last few years in the Underground—not that it had exactly been the most cheery place to begin with. The Labyrinth somehow seemed even more dreary and troublesome now; no travelers dared to enter. It was as though all life had been sucked from the city. The sounds of Underground life were gone, replaced with a deafening silence. Even the dopey goblins weren’t up to their usual tricks anymore. 

 

Life had not been the same in the Underground since Sarah had solved the Labyrinth and defeated the Goblin King Jareth. Something snapped inside Jareth the day Sarah beat him at his own game. Not accustomed to being bested, especially not by the likes of a teenage girl, Jareth was enraged when Sarah left. Jareth’s pride was hurt; he felt like the biggest fool in all the land. Already a ruthless and sometimes cruel king, Jareth unleashed his rage upon his innocent subjects, enforcing ridiculous laws like curfews and imposing oppressive taxes. 

 

Jareth became a bitter shell of his former self. He drank and he plundered, all to forget about the pain one little girl had caused him. Lost in his own pride and misery, it looked as though the former king was gone forever. Sadness and anger consumed the Goblin King. 

 

            That is until one fateful night when Jareth decided to overindulge himself on wine. Drinking to forget was something Jareth was no stranger to, however, tonight was different. It was as if he had lost total control of himself as he poured goblet after goblet of wine alone in his bedchamber. With each goblet—Jareth grew angrier and angrier— thinking over all the mistakes and blunders he had made in his life. Of course he viewed letting Sarah get away as his biggest mistake. His inebriated state made him obsess over how smug she must have been once she escaped his clutches. What he wouldn’t do to bring the little brat down a peg.

 

 Jareth was in the motion of once again bringing the goblet to his lips when he suddenly stopped as though his hand were frozen in the air. The king had just had the most wonderful idea. 

 

Jareth set his wine down and with a devious smirk whispered, “I’ll see you soon Sarah.” 

 

 

With a cackle, the king was gone, and in his place instead was a beautiful owl that was the color of snow. With the echo of the king’s laugh still hanging in the air, the owl swooped out of the nearby window and into the night, surely up to no good. 


End file.
